Chillin' in the Kaos Dimension
by MLG Larry
Summary: A casual descriptive piece about the Kaos Dimension, MLG Hurd's and my creation. Contains a bit of Wings of fire, but if thou art searching for an entirely WOF tale, then maybe don't read this. In fact, it would probably be a good idea to be caught up on me and Hurd's shenanigans before you read this. Check out MLG Hurd at: /u/12621182/
1. Chapter 1

C̛̙͚͖͕͈̦̀ͅh̫̟̪̼̞̖͚͘a̷̻̤͖͘͠ͅp̭͙͍̰̯̳̹̝t̙̙͉͈͙̙̖̳̀ͅe̸̜̗̬̱̘͠r͇̦̳̺ͅ ͎̟̙̥1̦̪̲͉͚̠̮͡

_Author's note: This story is a project I'm doing with MLG Hurd. Check him out at __ u/12621182/__. With that out of the way, L̜̽͋̈́́e̽̈ͤ̃ṱ͖̣̩͔̲̈́'̢̆̔̍ş͇̆̂̒̏͋ ̣̩̜̊̆̄ğ̴̬̜͚̣͎̟̅͗o͍̻̎ͣ!̬̊̅̍͗ _

One of the surprisingly pretty rainbow suns of the Kaos Dimension set over the Shrek mountains. I sighed from my vantage point of the second-tallest (although, depending on what time of days, the height of the buildings are altered) tower in Industrialville. The town wasn't as chaotic as it used to be, there was actually _some_ order. My attention was drawn to a horde of disgusting Hulins, a hybrid of a goblin a human and an abomination of nature. They were attempting to consume the building I was sitting on.

I rolled my eyes and muttered an incantation. "Roses are red, violets are blue, you're annoying so I'mma consume you." They suddenly stopped, then liquified into a pile of Hulin goop, and poured themselves into my open mouth. I patted my stomach and got back to peacefully observing the landscape around me.

A green whale sailed noisily past me, and he was singing, "MYMYMISSAMERICANPie…" his voice trailed off as he disappeared into the sun - which had not moved since the start of the story.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a flash of John Cena. _What was that?_ I wondered and scanned the area where the anomaly had come from. After a while, I spotted a strange-looking (although perfectly normal for the Kaos Dimension) dog with a head on both ends. "Did you make that flash?" I whispered, even though I was several hundred metres away. It _HURD _me anyway and shook its head to the tune of Another One Bites The Dust. I hastily got back to searching for the source of the strange light.

Eventually I saw John Cena dabbing on them haters and came to the conclusion that he was the reason for the spark. I yanked a vulture's eye out in triumph of solving the mystery. But don't worry, I purchased some flex tape and taped his eye back in later. I turned my head to see Morgz holding up a Minecraft birch wood sign that said: _Author's note: Hurd and I have decided to write this in quite small chapters at a time, so you can keep your sanity - but still get your daily dose of Kaos. _


	2. Chapter 2

C̛̙͚͖͕͈̦̀ͅh̫̟̪̼̞̖͚͘a̷̻̤͖͘͠ͅp̭͙͍̰̯̳̹̝t̙̙͉͈͙̙̖̳̀ͅe̸̜̗̬̱̘͠r͇̦̳̺ͅ 2 ͎̟̙̥

_Author's note: Convert to pastafarianism today! The great Lord (FSM) will forgive all your sins if you become a pastafarian right now! Praise the pasta. R'amen._

I hopped over to MLG Hurd's spire and he handed me some 2000-year noodles and boiled them up. After 2000 years, we finally dished them up. Although, he spilled mine and it all fell off the building, resulting in a, "Francium iodine carbon potassium yttrium oxygen uranium!" from me. Eventually I convinced him to split his portion in half and put it in my bowl. We recited the pastafarian grace.

"Our pasta, who art in a colander, draining be your noodles. Thy noodle come, Thy sauce be yum, on top some grated Parmesan. Give us this day our garlic bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trample on our lawns. R'amen." We then scarfed it all down in a matter of seconds, which some may argue was a bit dumb, as we had waited 2000 years for them to cook… but to that I say: SHUT UP, I HAVE A FREAKING RIGHT TO FREAKING EAT MY OWN FREAKING NOODLES HOWEVER THE FRICK I WANT.

I waved Hurd goodbye, then hitched a ride on a passing hippopotadragon, who flicked me off its back when it realised I was there. As I cascaded toward the roads below me, all I was thinking was: _They just don't make transport like they used to_. Crack! I landed on the ground, and everything went dark - mainly due to the fact it had just become night. I stood back up, rubbed my head and scaled back up my original building. Once I reached the top, I sat down, cross-legged and returned to watching the strange daily occurrences of Industrialville. My attention was drawn to a delectable looking burger made purely of Antarctica. I snatched it up with my 300 metre arms and popped it into my mouth.

"Ah yes, enslaved deliciousness!" I chuckled and ended the chapter.

_Author's note: Anything that you would like to see happen in the Kaos Dimension (or any OCs you would like to put in), message me or leave a review!_


End file.
